Harry's Harem: Blue League
by Spaceman
Summary: A Short Harry Potter x Pokégirls Crossover. Harry tries to change the past and ends up reborn in the world of Pokegirls. Now Harry has to deal with problems beyond Dark Wizards and Dark Creatures. Open for Adoption and Expansion. COMPLETE.


**Harry's Harem: Blue League**

**Spaceman**

A Harry Potter x Pokégirls Crossover Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Pokégirls universe. I also don't own Dai Mahou Touge. This is a fan-fiction for entertainment purposes only. No profit or offense intended.

Author Note: This is something I wrote after reading the rare Pokégirl fan fictions. This is **NOT A LEMON** and my favorite Pokégirl stories weren't Lemon-based. This Story / Idea is up for **Adoption and Expansion. **

Warning: No Lemon, but a wordy and information heavy story. **Pokegirl World Project** has information of species and world info.

Started: Saturday, March 31, 2012

Finished: Monday, April 2, 2012

Edited: N/A

Harry James Potter looks at the scene before him and wonders how his world became this strange.

There are many dimensions. An infinite number of choices creating an infinite number of worlds. In one world, Sherlock Holmes was the brilliant literature character of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. In another world, Sherlock Holmes was the most brilliant detective of his time.

In most of the known universes, Harry James Potter was born of the son of pureblood wizard and prankster James Potter and his brilliant witch wife Lily Potter (née Evans). In most of the known universes, cowardly friend Peter Pettigrew betrays the Potters who are hiding from the psychopathic wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, who called himself Lord Voldemort, leader of a pure-blood supremacy terror cult known as the Deatheaters. In most of the known universes, Lord Voldemort would attack the Potter, killing James first, then Lily who would refuse to abandon her child, and then would be torn from his corporeal body. Harry would be found in the rubble and left on the doorstep of his relatives, his "innocent" god father Sirius Orion Black would be framed by Pettigrew and be thrown into the nightmarish wizard prison of Azkaban, and the Wizarding World would call him The-Boy-Who-Lived, a living legend.

The Harry James Potter than continues to stare at the scene before him, experienced that life. He learned of magic and started Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age 11 despite the protests of his normal-obsessed relatives the Dursleys. In that year, he faced a Potions professor with a grudge, giant three-headed dog, an out-of-control flying broom, a baby dragon, and a gauntlet of magical traps guarding a stolen that granted immortality and wealth. He also faced wraith-like Voldemort possessing the body of his Defense Professor Quirell.

In his Second year, he had to deal with an over-protective bumbling House Elf, a flying car hitting an animated tree, an egotistical air-head professor named Lockhart, accusations that he was dark because he could speak to snakes, giant man-eating spiders, a Basilisk - a giant venomous snake that can kill with a glance, and a teenage version of Voldemort possessing the body of a fan girl.

In his Third year, he had to deal with cruel Aunt Marge and her little dog Ripper, soul-sucking wraiths known as Dementors, the threat of an escaped convict coming after him, a werewolf who forgot to take his medication, and time traveling to save his innocent Godfather Sirius from an wrongful execution by flying on the back of a Hippogriff - a magical creature that has the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse.

In his Fourth Year, he was forced to compete in deadly competition against his will. The Tri-Wizard included retrieving a fake egg from a nesting dragon, retrieving a hostage from the bottom of a dark lake filled with dangerous magical water creatures, and retrieving a magical cup from hedge maze filled with magical traps and deadly (sometimes man-eating) creatures. This didn't include Deatheaters attacking the World Quidditch Cup, a fake Defense Professor, and being kidnaped and taken to a graveyard. In that graveyard, he watched as a friend was murdered by a traitor and the resurrection of his worst enemy, and barely escaped with his life.

In Fifth Year, he was nearly killed by a pair of Dementors, almost expelled from Hogwarts in a showy "trial", called a liar by the press and students, and tortured by fattest, ugliest defense professor, Delores Jane Umbridge. He worked hard to teach his friends how to fight, while Umbridge tried to keep them ignorant. He fought against the Deatheaters, but lost his godfather to a Veil of Death. He also learned he was destined to fight Voldemort to the death and it was the reason his parents were killed.

In the Sixth Year, he tried to live a normal life, even dating his former fan girl. It was also the year, his best friends started to date. Dumbledore revealed Voldemort's history and how the dark lord "survived" the Killing Curse. He almost killed his annoying "rival" Draco Malfoy and school was invaded by Deatheaters. It was in that invasion, that he watched his mentor Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore being murdered by Potion Professor Severus Snape.

It is his Seventh Year, Harry Potter was taken from Privet Drive which resulted in the deaths of old Auror (magical police) veteran Alastor Moody and his beloved owl familiar Hedwig. Harry had to deal with the deaths of Dobby the House Elf, prankster Fred Weasley, his former werewolf Professor Remus Lupin, and Lupin's wife Tonks. He also had to die to defeat Voldemort, coming back from the dead to reflect the final deadly killing curse back at Voldemort.

It is after these events, that this Harry Potter differs from the more common Harry Potters in the endless known multi-verse. In most universes, he goes on to become Head of the Auror Office, Part-Time lecturer of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, husband to Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley, and father of children - James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Albus Severus Potter.

This version of Harry James Potter decided to escape the fame and stress of the Wizarding World and decided on a long vacation. During this vacation, relationships went sour and what remained of the Wizarding World's corruption tried to tear down his image. After a series of complex events, Harry found himself alone and in possession of an ancient magic book. The spell in it's fragile yellow pages would allow a person to send there soul and memories back in time to merge with there past selves. Harry saw this as chance to change the past and save the people who didn't deserve to die. In reality, it would leave Harry Potter's current body for his surviving friends to mourn and create a new time line separate from the one he came from.

One line that had been erased by time from the book was "You can't change a past, only make a past. You can't change a future, only make a future. A mortal can only create time, you can never destroy it."

Harry James Potter of that dimension didn't end where he wanted to go either. Instead of ending in the end of his third year or the beginning of his fourth year, he merged with his one year old self. Instead of his normal timeline of the 20th century, he ended up in alternate 23rd century. Instead of his own past of witches and wizards, he ended up in a much stranger world, a world of Tamers of Pokégirls.

"Oh Shit!" was not proper for a baby's vocabulary.

A Pokégirl is a creature created by Jim Sukotto (aka Sukebe) or derived from genetic material or processes developed by him in the late 1900's and early 2000's. Sukebe was a dimension traveling engineer and mage who brought back genetic material from his travels and mingled it with human DNA to create the first Pokégirls as his personal servants. Due to a series of unfortunate events ( reporter Linda McKenzie and a bigoted mob) the originals were destroyed and a vengeful Sukebe created more lethal versions to be released upon humanity, whom he blamed for his loss. A plague rendered nearly all human females sterile, while powerful Pokégirls destroyed the old civilizations.

Typhonna, the Legendary Pokégirl Engine Of Destruction, literally re-shaping the surface of the earth using her Ebony Void attack. Australia was shattered into the Orange Islands, Japan was sliced into Johto (silver islands), China became Edo, South America lost a crater and became the Slot League, Capital, Johto, Indigo, and Sunshine are the fragments that remain of North America, Africa had holes cut into it and renamed the Dark Continent, and his home country of England has been replaced by the Blue League.

Harry James Potter's family is also different. Potters is still a magical family, but the meaning of those words has changed. Some pure bloods refer to people without Pokégirls in there genetic history, rich families that hide there women in seclusion in order to breed "normal humans", but reoccurring strains of the bloody flu combined with increasing inbreeding has decimated those families and nearly all natives of this world possess those special genes.

The other use of pureblood refers to a family whose linage contains a single type of Pokégirl dating back centuries to Sukebe's War. The Potter family is a magical pureblood family with a long history of Magic-Element Pokégirls including Witches, Sorceresses, Enchantresses, various Elementalists, and even extremely rare Archmages. As a result, the males of the Potter family are heavily Blood Gifted with Magical Elemental Affinity, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Sensitivity, Enhanced Reflexes, and Longevity

James Potter in this world is a police officer dealing with thieves, smugglers, and various Team Rocket groups including the more violent Trauma Team groups. He also known for his history on the Pokégirl Racing Circuits and the large Harem of Pokégirls he had when he was younger. He's a little egotistical, but thankfully not as bad as what Professor Snape accused Harry of being like.

Lily Evans was once a beautiful, brilliant, and normal girl dreaming of adventure, when an obsessed neighbor named Severus Snape tried to catch her in a Pokéball. She managed to escape and Snape apologized, but she never trusted him again. In school, she encountered the Marauders - a group of pranksters and young tamers consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily use to hate the arrogant, self-obsessed, rule-breaking "toe-rag" James Potter until she underwent Threshold - the process in which a human girl possessing Pokégirl genes transforms into a Pokégirl. Instead of taking advantage of her vulnerability, James showed her kindness and helped her deal with her problems such as her sister Petunia throwing Lily out of her life. James had a crush on her, but only had experience dealing with Pokégirls and male friends.

Lily became a WITCH (the Magic Abuser Pokégirl). As far as James was concerned it was destiny and her a Identity Collar, which is the Pokégirl equivalent of marriage, and she became his eternal Alpha. Lily evolved over the course of a couple years, first in an ENCHANTRESS (the Sexy Sorcery Genius Pokégirl), then into an Archmage (The Sorceress Supreme Pokégirl) using the Potter family's variant of the E-Stone Ceremony). When she became a Pokéwoman (going threw a second puberty and becoming a fertile woman), she "officially" married James Potter and gave birth to his son

Harry James Potter was encountered analogues of various people he knew in his original life.

This world's Uncle Sirius Orion Black comes from a dark family with old money and criminal ties. His mother was a cruel, terrorizing DEMONESS (Greater Demon Pokégirl), who was more dominating than a KILLER QUEEN (the "CALL ME QUEEN" Pokégirl) and whose loud voice caused her to be mistaken as a BANSHEE (the Prosecuting Ghost Pokégirl) and was never happy with Sirius' choices in life. He eventually moved in with the Potters and became a police officer with James. He also became a famed canine Pokégirl tamer eventually marrying Marlene McKinnon, a FOXYMAIDEN (the Hot or Cold Vulpine Pokégirl).

Harry is very happy that Sirius has a Happy Life. Harry also unhappy with the number of times he's walked in on the old dog getting his happy.

This world's Remus John Lupin is a kind teacher raised by a single mother. Remus's father had been young tamer with a Lupina (Werewolf Pokégirl) alpha/girlfriend who was attacked by the cannibalistic werewolf tamer Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir hoped to add Selene to his Harem, but she evolved into a Wolf Queen (the Warrior Werewolf Pokégirl) and tore Fenrir's throat out. Remus's father died years later from complications, but not before Remus has been born. James and Sirius became Remus's friends despite his Blood Curse- Lycanthropy (an extremely sickness caused by having a wolf Pokégirl genetic defect, that turns Remus into animal once a month). He is a teacher and part time Pokégirl Watcher and currently "married" to his Alpha Tonks, a TITTO (the Copycat Pokégirl). Andromeda Tonks is Sirius' first cousin who escaped the mad Black Matriach

This world's Peter Pettigrew was the overweight son of a single Mousewife and was a cowardly traitor who would sell out his friends to save his own life. After he betrayed James and Sirius to a TEAM BLACK ambush, he was thrown out of the Marauders and into prison for five years. He was released on good behavior (he was cowardly prison snitch), but he learned his mother gave his low level Pokégirls to other people.. He tried to find a girl or Pokégirl, but ended up the slave/victim/target of a vicious Dark Lady/Killer Queen G-Splice and wrestling expert named Tanaka Punie. The Infernal Magic/Plant/Poison Pokégirl was apparently the "true" dictator of a small island of near the Tropic League known as "El mundo mágico - The Magical World" and "La Isla de dolor, destrucción, muerte, y Rosa - The Island of Pain, Destruction, Death, and Pink."

In his original world, Neville Longbottom's parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black), her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, brother-in-law Rubastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. In this world, the Longbottom Farm was attacked by Bellatrix, an insane DARK LADY (the Seething Bitch Pokégirl) and TEAM BLACK members Rodolphus Lestrange and Rubastan Lestrange. Barty Crouch Junior in this world was a newbie member who wanted to attack his father's political rivals.

It turned out to be a very brutal and fatal battle for TEAM BLACK. The Longbottoms came from a long family of law enforcement Pokégirl who had only become special plant farmer recently. The Dark Lady and the Lestrange brothers encountered Officier Jennys (Police Pokegirls), GROWLIES, GROWLTITs, a very pissed off veteran police DENMOTHER (Protector Pokégirl) named Augusta Longbottom. What remained of there charred, mutilated corpses were delivered to the authorities a week after the attack.

Neville Longbottom in his own original world became Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts and married to Hannah Abbott. In this world, he a plant-element-based Tamer with his Alpha, Hannah, a rare GRANDELF (the Mystic Elf Pokégirl). The Neville of this world also has a love of plants, especially those that appeared after the Sukube War.

"_This is Blue News Station. Blue League's Top Local News Station. In medicine, world known potion master Dr. Steven Snape has created two new health potions, one that will reduce the time of Taming Shock to half and one that counters the effects of various poisons, especially the Widow poisons. Steven Snape was famous for the creation of his Blood Curse Medicine, which decreases the effects of Blood Curses."_

"Steven Snape ? That was the best you could come up with" says Harry, as he rubs his head trying to stop the coming headache. "I wonder how Riddle is doing?"

Harry spent hours at the library making sure there was no version of Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle in this twisted world. In his original world, Merope Riddle (née Gaunt) had lived in a shack near Little Hangleton with her father, Marvolo, and brother, Morfin. Generations of inbreeding left the Gaunts violent, mentally unstable, and poverty-stricken. Later on, Merope grew to have an obsessive love for Tom Riddle, a handsome and wealthy non-magical man. When her father and brother were imprisoned, she used a love potion to gain her obsession. When he recovered, he abandoned the pregnant Merope to give birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle, the future Dark Lord.

In this world, the Gaunts were a rich and powerful family until the Sukube War. As a result, they became fanatical pure human supremacy supporters, wanting to reduce the rights of all Pokégirls to nothing and reduce the rights of those possessing Pokégirl genes. As years passed, more and more of there money was wasted on there prejudice agenda, and more and more children were born with Pokégirl genes. They lost there political power, then there financial power, and without "normal" humans, they lost there health and sanity to inbreeding. Eventually, the Gaunts became low level members of the TEAM BLACK organization, stealing Pokégirls and Pokégirl supplies. When the First Generation of TEAM BLACK fell to the League Authorities, the sole escapee/survivor Mary (not Merope) Gaunt hide herself with a rich husband Tom Riddle. Instead of magical love potion, she used an illegal drug used to control Pokégirls. When Tom broke the drug's control (it effected him because of his Pokégirl genes, but didn't last because he wasn't female), she was sent to prison dying during childbirth.

This world's version of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Marvin Riddle, was a psychopathic genius who eventually founded the second generation of TEAM BLACK known as the Death Eaters. The second generation was more like a terror cult, than a Pokégirl black market supplier it had been.

Harry was shocked it was his own father James Potter and his Pokégirl partner that stopped Death Lord Riddle. Riddle had captured his father and planned on turning him into his own personal slave using an illegal modified Pokéball, when James broke free and released Lily. Lily than used a magical burst to send the Pokéballs flying back at there owners. The end result had been Level 5 Tamed and brainwashed Miss Tammy Riddle.

Harry had done a spit take since he remembered one of his Dad's Pokégirl is a sarcastic NAGA, the Snake Pokégirl.

"_This is Blue Station News. Cornelius Fudge, former Mayor of Lowdown town and former co-owner of Blue League Sporting Goods was found dead this morning with his Horny Toad Delores."_

Harry does a spit take at that, spraying his pumpkin juice over TV screen. He knows the Spiked Frog Pokégirl are attractive like most Pokégirls, but the image it provokes will be another mental scar he shall never remove without a powerful psychic Pokégirl's help.

"_As previously reported, Fudge was revealed to have been taken bribes from the surviving members of TEAM BLACK, Team Rocket, and Team AZURE and stealing funds from various Pokégirl charities The cause of death was unique double poisoning. The obese Pokégirl accidently released a toxin that reacted with the new stress medication that Mr. Fudge had been taking after he was thrown out of office for corruption.."_

Harry starts to feel a little sick and quickly turns off the box of horrors known as the television.

"Master Harry! Are you OK?"

"I fine, Ginny."

0

Hermione Jean Granger was brilliant average girl reading books and helping her parents - two well-known dentists When she started to go threw Threshold, most people thought she would become a G-POINDEXTER, also known as G-Points or the Intellectual Pokégirl. Instead, she shocked everyone by becoming the first Witch in the family. She was scared she would be taken by one of her former classmates who were always annoyed by the "known it all" and even more scared that her master would take away her books since higher ups don't like Pokégirls becoming too smart. An odd twist of fate or a Megami-sama caused Hermione to encounter an old Pokéwoman named Minerva who lead her to find Harry. Harry managed to push pass his past memories of classmate (which made him feel like an adulterer) and within a very short time, Hermione evolved into SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl.

After her the others began to a appear.

Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley is an ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl. She was a Witch before she encountered Harry and a Thunder Stone, becoming a Thunder Elementalist

Ginny is the daughter of government employee Arthur Weasley, a pureblood of witch lineage, and his Alpha Molly, an extremely rare LADY LUCK, the Double-or-Nothing Pokégirl. Arthur says he's always been lucky to have her and she saved his life during an incident involving Forbidden tech ( Technology banned since Sukebe's War and the backlash against the sciences of that time.). Arthur handles the abuse of Pokégirl technology (illegal modified Pokéballs, fake collars, etc...) and Lostech (Technology that was known in the late 20th or early 21st Century that is either unknown now, or requires resources not available.).

A small time criminal attempted to force Arthur to give him access to Forbidden Tech, worth a great deal on the Black Market. He attempted to kidnap/capture Ginny, but the agile girl ran down a market street and collided with Harry who was looking at a "maybe real, maybe fake" Thunder Stone in a shop window. Harry and Ginny tumbled threw the shop window and Ginny evolved into an Thunder Elementalist. Harry ended up a few scraps and cuts, and the criminal ended up extra crispy. The financial problems of the Weasleys meant they couldn't pay for the damage fees (Evolution stones are expensive and so are the electricity-sensitive electronics used to protect them), so the Potters paid for the damages in return for Ginny joining Harry's Harem.

Ginny seemed to jump at the chance, her brothers didn't seem happy. She has many older and overprotective brothers including Treasure Hunter William Arthur "Bill" Weasley, Dragon Pokégirl Breeder Charles "Charlie" Weasley, Legal Secretary Percy Ignatius Weasley, twin pranksters Fred and George Weasley who run a joke shop and supply Pokégirl entertainment items, and "gaming" tamer Ronald "Ron" Weasley.

In Harry's original world, Daphne Greengrass was a pureblood witch that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. She was part of Pansy Parkinson's "gang" of Slytherin girls and Harry didn't know her very well. Daphne Greengrass of this world comes from a long line of Elves who helped create some of Blue League's largest farmlands and rare plant cultivators. A large percentage of human food, Blue League Pokechow and Medicines comes from there farms. With success and money comes enemies, and there are many people who would want to take everything from the Greengrass Family. When the previous Lord Greengrass died (secretly poisoned by an enemy), certain groups tried to move in but were stopped by the investigations of Potter and Black. A few lines in the will of Lord Greengrass resulted in Potter adding Lady Greengrass to his own Harem, while Harry ended up with Daphne. The Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl is currently glaring at the 4th member of the Harem.

Cho Chang was original an extremely rare Bratini from the Edo League who feel in love with a hardworking and honest researcher named Cedric Diggory. They worked together for many years and with the help of Mana Crystal + Dream Stone) she evolved into Bramage (the Never-Forgets Pokégirl). There ideal life was destroyed when they encountered the nightmare made flesh.

WIDOW, the Run For Your Life If You See One Pokégirl. An arachnid monster whose role in life appears to be Omnicide, Nightmare Fuel, and Mass Extinction Engine. As the Pokédex states "Widows are the worst, the deadliest Pokégirl alive that's not a Legendary. They are destruction incarnate, the essence of rage, more so than the Dark Lady or Panthress breeds could ever be, made into spidery chitinous form. They are rage and hate driven creatures, and no one who has encountered them has anything good to say about them, if they've survived at all."

Cedric gave his life to protect his beloved and Cho would have been killed and devoured (not necessarily in that order) if a certain heroic tamer in glasses hadn't appeared complaining about the "Worst Luck in the World".

At the time, Harry had been in Edo to watch his father compete in Edo League Grand Race Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne had convinced him to enjoy the nature trails and maybe take a tour of the Blue/Edo Joint Pokégirl. Research Center. Brave, Brilliant, and Cunning Pokégirls can easily manipulate there tamers especially with the dreaded "Puppy Eyes" attack.

Hermione's Shield protected them from the Widow's destructive abilities which include bladed limbs, poison stingers, and acid sprays. Daphne managed to manipulate the local plants to remove the earth from beneath the monster's feet and knock it into a muddy pond. A combination of Ginny's Lightning Strike and Cho using Mimic, combined with the monster being soaked in water, resulted in a fried spider. Daphne was one to finish the abomination, sending roots tearing threw the temporarily defenseless creature's body in sprays of dark blood.

Cho was catatonic for a long time as her kind's perfect recall memory kept replaying the nightmare of Cedric's death. Some of the Nurses said they should use a high level taming cycle to wipe her memories, but memories were all a Pokégirl truly possesses. The kindness of Harry and his girls eventually managed to reach pass the shell she had formed. Harry used part of the 900,000,000 SLC reward for killing the Widow to build a Memorial for all those killed by Widows, wishing he had done more for his own Cedric's memory instead of just giving the twins the 1000 Galleons for there Joke Shop.

It was during a trip to the World Champ League that Harry encountered his 5th Pokégirl. This was long before he gained his first Pokégirl, but not his heroic self-sacrificing reputation. Bill Weasley gave the Potters a tour of Evolution Stone facility owned by the Delacour family. Several decades after Sukebe's Revenge, many new pokégirls were being discovered. The cause of this was stones that had been affected by the large amounts of energy and magic being used around the world. These stones retained special energies that transformed into special shapes and granted special abilities. These stones main purpose was to induce evolution into a pokégirl of a similar element (Fire stones normally evolving Fire-types, Water to Water-types, etc). These stones are also the bases of the illegal mod-chips in some pokéballs to force a human woman to undergo Threshold. When a stone is touched to a pokégirl, she evolves, and the stone used to evolve her is absorbed by the transformation, lost forever.

During there visit, one of the Team Rocket/Trauma imitations attempted to breech the facility. During the violent battle, Gabrielle Delacour was thrown from a catwalk. Harry managed to jump, catch the girl, and grab a hanging cable before the little Drow Zee pokékit (a child Pokégirl that is a cuddle toy instead of a sex toy until they grow up). The Delacours were surprised at the boy's recklass courage, while Gabrielle developed an immense crush on him. She became his pokégirl shortly after Bill gave a "wedding" Collar to his Alpha, Gabrielle's older sister, a Golden Elf (the Radiant Pokégirl) named Fleur. Gabrielle or Gaby as Harry sometimes calls her is now a AVARIEL, the Winged Elf Pokégirl. Harry noted that in his original world, the Delacour sisters' maternal grandmother was a Veela, a avian magical race with supernatural beauty, allure, and the ability to manipulate fire. In this world, there grandmother is an Avariel, a flying mystical elven race.

"The CHURCH OF THE THOUSAND GODS is having a celebration with barbeques, sweets, and orgies."

A G-Spliced is usually the result of some researchers mad experiment. As being such all their important stat tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories. Hybrids, Amalgams, and Chimera. Their power levels very as the Pokégirls types and results will tend to influence the outcome. Some are quite weak and only good as pets while others can handle experienced harems and win. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected. Even to the creator.

The Patil twins - Padma and Pavarti - are Magic/Fire Hybrids of Golden Elf and Fire Maiden. While Golden Elves are known as domestic helpers or trophy wives with magical affinity and knowledge, Fire maidens are known as shock assault troopers. According to the research data found by the James Potter and Sirius Black during a raid on the hidden lab, the unnamed mad scientist wanted to create a new species of magical soldiers. There was also plans for a six-armed Dark Fighting Demon-Goddess Pokégirl called Asura, which would have been extremely bad. There was a lot of debating over what to do with the dark-skinned twins. Some people wanted them to turned over to the League authorities for research and experimentation. A couple people wanted them destroyed because they feared they would become dangerous like Pantheress or Dark Ladies. Some people wanted take the beautiful magic fire maidens for themselves. How Harry ended up with them is a mystery

The 8th Pokégirl is a YUKI-ONNA, the Cool n' Sexy Pokégirl. She is the only girl in Harry's Harem that didn't have an analogue in his original universe. Harry was vaguely familiar with the various students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but there was no girl named Roberta Drake. It's not surprising since Roberta was originally a female tamer from the Sunshine League who specialized in the Ice/Water Pokégirls. A female tamer is rare since being around Pokégirl can trigger Threshold and it some Leagues it's illegal for a woman to become a tamer due to the danger and the dropping human male birth rates. Under the name Robert "Iceman" Drake of Bayville, Roberta became a rising star in Pokégirl competitions. Then the town she was in was hit by massive tsunami (caused by a legendary battle out in the ocean) and New Orleans was sunk. The Potters and Sirius were part of the international police sent in to rescue survivors, prevent looting, and calm civil unrest caused by the disaster.

Harry was helping the survivors of the attack with other volunteers, when he found a Pokéball, half buried in the mud and rubble. A very angry and scared Ice Maiden popped out. Bobby's harem was sent to a Ice Maiden Reserve in the arctic, while she stayed with Harry. They eventually became closer than Taming buddies.

The last in his small harem is the reason Harry wonders if he offended a deity in his previous life or killing puppies in the life before that. He also wonders how he ended up in this position.

During the fall of TEAM BLACK, one of the higher ranking Deatheaters was Lucius Abraxis Malfoy. The arrogant, rich, and prejudice company man/ politician/tamer was at the heart of corruption in this world as was his dark wizard analogue was in Harry's original world. During the night the Death Lord Riddle was balled, Lucius was also balled and ended up an amnesiac blond air head with less intelligence than a Bimbo. His Alpha, an illegally modified Pokéwoman named Narcissa became the sole caretaker of the Malfoy heir Draco.

Draco had been a pest to Harry, while Draco considered himself Harry's Rival. The relationship compared to Ash Sextum and Gary Stroak, Red and Blue, and Gold and Silver, but Draco was a narcissistic, spoiled rich boy. The boy had some brains and a lot of money, but his attitude made it so he didn't have any real friends. He was never abusive to his Pokégirls beyond giving them away without care, but he never formed any form of close bond. Draco even possessed a great deal of magical ability, which Harry's father suspected was due to illegal human enhancement since Lucius lacked talent and no one could confirm who Draco's mother was.

After the 85th humiliating defeat at Harry Potter's hands, Draco snapped and got his hands on an illegal Pokéball. These Pokéballs are modified with evolution stone base to convert human girls into Pokégirls, often used by groups to get ride of female tamers or for criminal stalkers to obtain there obsessions. There are also more powerful versions that can capture male humans possessing Pokégirl genes (which includes a large portion of the world population). These balls are used as easy out when Team members are losing badly against tamers and are safer to use then the infamous water from the Jusenkyo Spell Dump. Draco tossed the ball at Harry, while Harry was walking alone one night at the PokéCenter, but didn't expect Harry's reflexes. Harry caught the Pokéball and threw it away before it could activate. The ball bounced off a support and hit Draco square in the forehead.

"Are you Ready to Go, Master Harry."

"I'm Ready, Miss Draco."

DRACO, The Dragon Knight Pokégirl.

* * *

><p>Hermione = Magic<p>

Ginny= Thunder/Magic

Daphne = Magic/Plant

Cho = Dragon/Magic

Gabrielle = Flying/Magic

Patil and Pavarti = Magic/Fire

Roberta Drake = Ice/Psychic

Draco = Dragon/Flying


End file.
